ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Donavan
| music = "Dragonfly" by Shaman's Harvest | affiliation = Team Dragon Suplex | current_efeds = HYBRID | brand = None | previous_efeds = ACW, UWA, XWCWF, FCW/wAw, IWA, NEW, ViW, CPW, COLONY, SPW, HPW, 4CW, ECWF, PARAGON | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Balanced Technical | finisher = Dragon Fang | will = Never backs down | wont = Turn on a friend/ally | trainer = Hiashi Shinsuma | handler = Shane Z. | debut = September 28, 2008 in Anaheim, California | accomplishments = Awards, Titles, etc. listed below | retired = N/A }}Eric Curran Donavan (born August 8, 1984), is an Irish-born professional wrestler who has also wrestled under the moniker of "The Guardian" Roric Draygon (ACW and UWA). During an XWCWF show he retired the Roric Draygon moniker and began competing under his given name with the nickname "Irish Dragon". He briefly retired from active competition after his match with perennial rival/ally Snake at ACW Defiance 2011. During retirement from active competition he managed Sentinel in the IWA and was Director of Talent Relations in FCW/wAw before Sentinel departed the business and the latter two companies folded. He has competed in several federations during his career and is currently signed to CWC COLONY, 4CW, ECWF and PARAGON. He is also the owner and CEO of HYBRID Wrestling. Before joining ACW, Eric trained under legendary Japanese wrestler Hiashi Shinsuma. He also underwent training through former manager Declan O'Farrell in mixed martial arts later in his career. He made his first appearance in ACW on September 28, 2008 and signed a contract the following week. (NOTE: The picture base for Eric Donavan belongs to WWE superstar Drew McIntyre. The handler of Eric Donavan makes no claims to owning the picture.) Personal and Early Life Eric Donavan was born to Aidan Melchior Donavan and Niamh Alisa Donavan in Dublin, Ireland on August 8, 1984. An only child, he spent his life in Dublin until the age of 13 when he moved to the United States to stay with a few business partners of his parents to help set up a future site for the family business. However, before his parents could make the trip to California to join him, they were killed in a car accident. As has been revealed recently, Eric returned to Ireland at the age of 16 to find and "deal with" the offending driver. The vehicular confrontation ended with the person Eric had gone to find being killed. Recently he was charged for this event, but the case was settled out of court and further details are not available. After this time, Eric lived with a few distant relations and attended high school and, for a brief time, college with past and current associates and rivals in ACW, including Aurelei and Monica Jamison and David Matthews. After an altercation with Matthews that resulted in the temporary dissolution of Eric's personal relationship with Aurelei, he spent time earning a degree in Business Administration as well as gradually taking over the family business, Combat Antiquities, Inc., which specializes in the collection, display, education, restoration, sales and training in the use of and restoration of all manner of weapons and armor from countries all over the world as well as various time periods. In the midst of this, he traveled across the world brokering various business deals to expand the generations-old company. By the time he was 20, he was serving as Chairman and CEO of the company. During some time off from his duties, he spent a few months in Japan where he searched for Aurelei as he knew that this was where she'd gone after leaving California years ago. Though he did not find her, he learned much in Japan that he applied to his life in a positive fashion. To this day, Eric practices a combination of Shinto and Taoism as his chosen religions. He is also an aficionado of the fedual period of Japan's history and as such has trained himself and been trained formally in martial arts as well as weapon-based techniques, some of which he uses in the ring. When Eric returned home to Dublin, he decided to take a further leave of absence from the company, leaving a few trusted board members in charge while he took up residence in North Carolina. For over a year he practiced his chosen beliefs and disciplines picked up in Japan as well as purchasing and restoring his treasured 1968 Muastang GT California Special as well as building his personal Sanctuary on the mountain near his home. During this time, he worked as a chef rather than living off the company he owned and the resources left him by his parents in their passing. Also during this time, he reunited and reconciled with Aurelei, leading to them becoming a couple once more. After spending time living together, during which time Aurelei worked as a graphic artist, Eric learned about Hiashi's wrestling school in town. After calling for information and after a tryout, Eric was accepted into the school, joined around a month later by Aurelei as well. It was during this time that Eric began to take on the Roric "persona" which he would use in the first part of his career. Coinciding with him going back to his real name upon his return to ACW, Eric also re-took his position with his family's company as well as returning home to Ireland to settle some lingering business matters pertaining to his family's estate. Despite his full-time wrestling career, Eric has begun expanding the company into the United States, setting up a global office in Charlotte, North Carolina. He has also fully reconciled with Aurelei Jamison, with whom he is engaged to be married. The couple is also expecting their first child in January. During Eric's time out, a friend from childhod, Declan O'Farrell, who is an accomplished mixed martial artist and well-learned in anatomy, physiology and pressure points, helped to retrain Eric as well as updating his move set and regimens. Eric and Aurelei later married and she gave birth to their first child, Liam Rian Donavan. Upon his return to active competition, Aurelei obtained a manager's license and accompanied Eric to the ring as well as handling the business side of his career. The couple split some time later during their tenure in NEWEra. Details of their are kept quiet by and large save for Aurelei being remanded to a mental hospital with little having been heard about her since. About a year after the split, Eric married Lyra LeVeux and the couple recently had a daughter, Alisa Annabeth Donavan, several months before their debut in Hollywood Pro. Professional Wrestling Career (ACW) 2008 Eric Donavan first appeared in ACW as Roric Draygon, attacking Snake to defend then-owner Sarah D'Angelo. The following week, he signed a contract. His first big match was against Snake and Jeff Christianson in a triple threat match which he lost via disqualification when Aurelei, then under a hood and veil and competing under the name Phoenix, assaulted Snake mid-match. Still, Eric's string of victories and strong showings led him to be placed in match to decide the first-ever ACW United States Champion at ACW Hallow-Havok '08, a match he won by defeating future friend and partner, "Runaway Train" Cole Blaze. Defending his United States Championship during the same period, Eric started teaming with Blaze with Aurelei (soon dropping the hood and veil after an assault by Snake), as the team Reign of Fire. At ACW Fall Fatale '08, he defeated Lucien Fell in a brutal match to retain the United States Championship which he lost weeks later to Robin Mayfair due to interference from Snake. Eric had a career night at ACW Final Countdown '08, defeating Frenzy (Hyena and Mike Voland) along with Cole to become the first-ever ACW World Tag Team Champions. Later in the same night, Aurelei defeated Robin Mayfair to become the ACW World Women's Champion and Eric defeated Snake to become the ACW World Heavyweight Champion. Later that evening, Snake was found battered and bloodied in the parking lot area with Eric as the only person present, laughing. He was accused of being the perpetrator of the attack and, as a result, was suspended for three weeks pending investigation. 2009 Eric's suspension caused him to miss Reign of Fire's title defense against Frenzy at ACW Declaration of War '09, causing Cole to lose a handicap match to Frenzy. Upon his return, he confronted the Compass of Order (ACW Commissioner Jack Marrow, Gryphon, Mike Voland, Hyena and Faith Ingranno), the actual perpetrators of the attack on Snake. Attempting to assault the stable, Eric found himself alone in the ring with Jack Marrow whom he seriously injured with a Dragon Bomb (reverse full-nelson lift into a sit-out spinebuster). ACW unexpecetly went on hiatus and relaunched weeks later under new management. Due to Eric's assault on Marrow, he was stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship by the Board of Directors and forced to win an opportunity for another title match which he accomplished by defeating Tyler Knowles on Shockwave. A tournament decided the other person to be in the match with Eric, which turned out to be Lucien Fell after new General Manager, Snake, set up said tournament. In a match at Revolution, a free-PPV broadcast, Eric defeated Lucien to become a two-time World Heavyweight Champion. He retained the title in a steel cage rematch against Fell despite interference in both matches by Jeff Christianson, Hyena and Mike Voland. When Frenzy put Cole Blaze on the shelf indefinitely, Eric challenged Hyena to a Sanitarium match at ACW Raining Blood '09, defeating one of his most dangerous rivals in a bloody, violent contest in which his championship was on the line. At ACW Trial by Honor '09 in May, Roric lost the title to Snake in a no-disqualification Ironman match after inadvertent distractions by Aurelei with whom Eric had been having problems. Aurelei sided with Snake post-match, battering Eric before locking him in a burning car. The following month at ACW Mercury Rising '09, Eric had his neck broken by Snake, putting him on the shelf for several months. In November, a dragon-themed timer started counting down at Shockwave broadcasts. Eric returned two weeks later under his real name, attacking Snake and former ally Aurora Jansen (Matthews) with the aid of Hyena. This leads to Eric being selected as a special referee for a three-way match for Snake's World Heavyweight Championship against Mike Voland and Hyena at Fall Fatale '09. He calls the match down the middle with Snake retaining but then attacks him viciously post-match. Razor's Edge (Kyle and Brian Harris) intervene and earn a favor from Eric at the following week's Shockwave for stopping Snake's attempt to again break Eric's neck. Eric wins his first match back against Kyle Travis and with the Harris brothers and Frenzy, attacks Snake once again. Aurelei, who had been attempting to reconcile with Eric upon his return, attacks Aurora in the melee. Hyena shortly after challenges Eric to show him "what it's all about", slapping him in the face to set off a huge brawl and reigniting their feud. On December 20, Eric teams with Aurelei to defeat Hyena and Aurora. Eric and Hyena have a grudge match at Final Countdown '09 which Hyena wins, snapping his long losing streak against Eric. 2010 Eric attempts to get back into contention for the World Heavyweight Championship but loses a number-one contender elimination match on Shockwave. His methods being questioned by former friend Damon Cross, he faces Cross in a match refereed by both men's trainer, Hiashi Shinsuma, which Damon wins by disqualification when Eric refuses to break a hold. An assault on Damon led to Hiashi attack Eric only for him to be saved by former enemy Snake. This leads to a three-on-two match pitting Damon, Hiashi and Shane Brooks against Snake and Eric which the brothers win. Eric puts both Damon and Brooks on the shelf with injuries in that match. This, along with further actions involving Eric, Snake, Aurora Matthews and Aurelei Jamison, sets the stage for the reunion and reformation of Snake's previous stable, Toxic Melody. Eric and Aurelei reconcile in this period. Due to a suspension of all four by ACW Owner Sarah D'Angelo, Eric does not compete at Declaration of War '10, making it the second time he has missed said pay-per-view. Over the next few weeks, Donavan and the rest of Toxic Melody flout their suspension by assaulting other wrestlers and appearing backstage to exacerbate tension between them and D'Angelo. She forces Snake and Eric to face one another and for Aurelei and Aurora to do the same at ACW Shattered Dreams '10, however Snake surprises D'Angelo by adding Devon Mayhem and Alexa Rose to the group. Eric and Snake walk out on their match, as do their respective ladies. D'Angelo punishes them with two-on-one handicap matches, one of which leads to Eric being challenged by ACW Survivor Champion Logan Alexander to a match, which was broken up by security when it looked as though Eric might win. After they clear the ring, Eric surprises Logan with a Dragon Fang, setting off a feud. He was assaulted at the same show by unknown assailants. Following this, Eric faced Gryphon at Shockwave on Valentine's Day, their first one-on-one match. Eric forced Gryphon into submission with the in the first-ever one-on-one match between the two. After a long, hard-fought match, Eric rendered Gryphon unconscious with the Ryuujin Kuracchi (hammerlock Dragon sleeper). Things continued to heat up between him and Logan Alexander who found himself reluctantly on Sarah D'Angelo's side in her war with Toxic Melody which culminated in a Defiance Chamber match at Defiance '10 pitting Toxic Melody against Sarah's Army (Logan Alexander, Michaelina Summers, Yeh Ren, John Gone, Kaylyn Vaude and then-World Heavyweight Champion Hyena), a match which Toxic Melody won. Due to a pre-match stipulation, Aurelei was put up for grabs in a Caged Treasures match along with Aurora at Raining Blood '10. As a result of this match, Aurelei became the 'property' of John Gone, leading to a schism between Eric and Snake once again. His feud with Logan continued to heat up as they refereed one another's matches and jockeyed for a mental advantage over one another. Their feud came to a head at Raining Blood '10 where Eric defeated Logan in a best-of-three-falls match for the Survivor Championship. He held the strap for over a month until, prior to a title defense on Shockwave, he was arrested by INTERPOL for his actions against the man who had run his parents off the road many years prior. The resulting trial saw Eric acquitted though details of the trial itself are sealed. Eric returned in time for a match with John Gone, who during that time had mentally and physically tormented Aurelei, at the Mercury Rising '10. In that match, a God of War match, Eric won six falls to four after which he took a hiatus from the business with Aurelei to help her recover from her ordeal. It was here that Aurelei revealed that she was carrying Eric's son, necessitating her retirement from active competition. Upon his return, Eric's feud with Hyena resumed with both men ensuring the other did not win the Tournament of Eight at Struggle for Supremacy '10. In a Cape Town Street Fight, Eric and Hyena tumbled over the edge of a high cliff, neither appearing again for several weeks. 2011 Eric's appearances were few after his return in 2011. A group of wrestlers led by a person referred to as teh Dark Lord tried to take over the company at this time. During this period, Eric found himself in a feud with newcomer Evan Harrison. After his manager, Aubrey Parker, stole Eric's signet and wedding rings from his locker room, Eric challenged Evan to a Caged Treasures match at Shattered Dreams '11 with said rings and Evan's Specialist Title were on the line. Eric forced Evan into unconsciousness with the Dracophobia and took back his rings and Evan's title, becoming the only man in ACW history to win every available title. Several assaults and even kidnappings were perpetrated by the Dark Lord and his group before they collectively made up one side of a Defiance Chamber match against the Alliance led by Devon Mayhem. Jay Omega, Kyle Travis, Aaron Lawrence, Dahlia and Carnage took on Devon Mayhem, Sophie Hendrics, Alexa Cole, Shane Brooks and Hyena in the chamber in which there were several twists and turns prior to Hyena making the winning pinfall on Jay Omega. During the course of this war, a figure in a white hood and cloak and wearing armor calling himself the Right Hand would appear from time to time, foiling the Dark Lord's actions and at one point rescuing a kidnapped Alexa Rose. At one point he was lowered down on a cross above the entrance stage to deliver a curt message to the Dark Lord's group but his identity was not revealed for several weeks until, during a backstage confrontation between Devon's group and the Dark Lord saw Eric Donavan, allied with the Dark Lord (revealed before that point as Snake) assault Jay Omega with a Dragon Fang, kicking the World Heavyweight Title into his face, this event occurring at Shattered Dreams after his Caged Treasures match. After revealing himself as the Right Hand, Eric showed up on Shockwave and relinquished the Specialist Title to Commissioner Jack Marrow, stating that his last match would happen at Defiance and that he would be facing Snake, who had retired due to injury. The two met in the Defiance main event and battled each other to a stalemate before the arena went dark. When the lights came back on, both men's gear was left in the ring and they were gone. The following week at Shockwave, Eric, Aurelei, Aurora and Snake came to the ring to make their final address to the ACW fans only to have Sarah D'Angelo come out with Jack Marrow and name them as the first entrants into the ACW Hall of Fame, awarding each with a replica of their first championships won in the company, Eric's being the ACW United States Championship. After retiring Eric kept out of the spotlight. He surfaced in the IWA to manage Sentinel and also joined FCW/wAw as the Director of Talent Relations. He did not remain in IWA long. When wAw folded, Eric also disappeared from wrestling for sixteen months before resurfacing in NEW. Professional Wrestling Career (UWA) Eric was invited to compete in the first-ever Champion's Cup tournament. Not seeded, he was set to compete in the first match against Orlando Ortega, the number-eight seed. In a hotly-contested match, Eric defeated the former AWA star with the Dragon Fang to move ahead in the tournament. In his second Champion's Cup match, Eric faced off in a classic against The Legendary Low. Despite taking the former 14-time World Champion to his limits, Low pulled off the victory and went on to the finals of the tournament. Professional Wrestling Career (XWCWF) Eric arrived in XWCWF to assist then-allies Hiashi Shinsuma and Damon Cross, the Exemplar, in their wars with The Prophecy and X-Rated. He was in the company long enough to get into a few brawls involving the three teams but only had one match, taking on Jayson Price. In the middle of said match, Price was knocked off the turnbuckles and botched his landing, breaking his neck. Eric would depart the company soon after. Professional Wrestling Career (NEW) Eric joined NEW in the second half of 2011, competing against the likes of Killjoy, Kendrick Gates, Koko Kasumi and others as he worked his way up the ranks. He went on a short winning streak before facing off with the NEW Television Champion, Tombstone. Through several matches each man took the other to the limit with Tombstone often getting the win. It was not until Secret Santa 2 that Eric was finally able to defeat Tombstone, earning a shot at James Stall's World Heavyweight Championship at Evolution. Through these battles, Eric and Tombstone have struck up a friendship and the Irish Dragon seems to have a loose alliance with the group White Noise (Tombstone, Wildebeest and Robbie Priest). Eric has also had top matches with the likes of Disturbed, Nightmare, Romeo Stylez, Bombtrack and others, experiencing a career resurgence in the company. Injuries began to mount, however, leading to concern about whether or not the Irish Dragon would be able to keep up his pace in the ring. The death of his brother, Snake, linked to Eric's past, also put serious stress on him. He was set to face James Stall at Evolution 4.0 for the NEW World Heavyweight Championship, losing that encounter and suffering an ankle injury that briefly put him out of action. At ViW's Clash of the Titans on March 3, he will teamed with Tombstone along with eighteen other teams in an attempt to become the first-ever ViW World Tag Team Champions. Tombstone and Eric proceeded past their first match but lost in their second. The Irish Dragon made his return (the ViW matches being pre-ankle injury) to NEWEra at London Brawl. He entered the titular match along with James Stall at the very beginning and lasted until the end before being eliminated by Purity Solanas. Eric kept working toward another shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, getting his opportunity against Romeo Stylez, who had beaten James Stall for the belt at London Brawl. He got his shot at the Man from Awesome Town at Fear Itself, defeating Romeo for his first and only NEWEra World Heavyweight Championship. His reign lasted six weeks during which he defended the title against former champion James Stall as well as White Noise stablemate Robbie Priest, the belt being claimed for a third time by Romeo Stylez at Challenger Series. Eric departed the company a few months later, essentially retiring from the business for a time. Professional Wrestling Career (ECWF) Signing with the re-opened ECWF to be part of their World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, Eric tore through the tournament, facing men Mike Dimter, Arcane and Conargo en route to winning the championship. He defended the belt against Conargo and Arcane in a triple threat match and is the reigning champion. Eric continued to go undefeated as champion for some time before losing a match due to outside interference. He continued defending the title, first against Daniel Keegan and then against five other men including Hammerstein in the Chamber of Horrors before dropping the belt at Destiny to 3P due to referee stoppage. After dropping the title, Eric began hosting an interview segment on Revolution broadcasts called the Dragon's Lair. He also took on and defeated the Dragon Slayers (Shaw & Steele) in a two-on-one match. At Extreme Summer Wars, Eric teamed with Lyra and Sam Tolson as Team Dragon Suplex to win the War Games main event to become the new World Six-Man Tag Team Champions over the Kingdom (3P, Resurrected One & Evan Moore) and champions the Savage Kingdom (Shaw, Steele & Daniel Keegan). At the same show, Eric competed in the X-Factor Event match, winning and earning a shot at ECWF World Heavyweight Champion, Kevin Hunter. At Anarchy 2018, Eric defeated Hunter with a Dragon Fang, becoming a two-time champion. After the match he was attacked by Raphael, with a defense against him now looming on the horizon. Eric continued to compete alongside the rest of Team Dragon Suplex for several more months until a dispute with the front office led him and Lyra to leave the company, with Eric vacating the World Heavyweight Championship after a five-month-plus reign and Lyra vacating her World Women's Championship and leaving the company still undefeated. Professional Wrestling Career (CWC) Eric signed with HPW shortly after the hiatus of ECWF began, his signing coinciding with Lyra's return to wrestling. The two entered as a team, called the Dragon Clan, immediately working to make an impact. They quickly found themselves running afoul of Team Hot & Trashy, with the two tandems clashing several times, many of the encounters with the HPW Tag Team Titles on the line. Through dubious means, most of the matches have gone in favor of the Shane Sisters. In the process, Eric and Lyra have forged alliances and respectful friendships with people such as Wulf Erickson, Samantha Tolson and The Pride. Eric made his debut at United We Stand, competing in a battle royal for a shot at the CWC U.S. Championship in which he assisted the eventual winner by stopping interference from costing her the match. He and Lyra continued their efforts to become HPW Tag Team Champions until the Sunrise Gauntlet at which point they were again stymied by then-champions Team Hot & Trashy, who fell after their encounter with the Dragon Clan to the Parker Brothers, who in turn lost the belts at Worldwide to The Pride (Finch Maruta and Jack Tillman). During the seven-night Worldwide event, Eric and Lyra took part in another battle royal for a shot at the CWC U.S. Championship, this one having seventy wrestlers involved. Lyra reached the final twenty and Eric reached the final three, the match eventually won by Veeka Mans. The then-CWC World Tag Team Champions, Nikolas Thoreau and Flynn James, were stripped of the belts due to James leaving the CWC. The number-one contenders, the Plague (Rylee and Tanner Halsey), were still set to have a shot at the belts on Worldwide Night 1 in Vancouver, but their opponents for the titles would by up in the air, a shot they earned defeating, among other teams, the Dragon Clan themselves. Eric and Lyra offered their 'services' as a replacement team and were afforded the opportunity to face The Plague for the titles, winning the match after making Rylee tap out to the Dracophobia. The Clan reigned for nearly six months before dropping the belts to The Society. After Hollywood Pro closed, Eric and Lyra floated within another territory or two within the CWC, including the short-lived Sixth City Pro where he became the first Circle City Champion, before settling in the newly-branded COLONY. In a one-night tournament, Eric defeated four other opponents to become the first-ever CWC COLONY Complete Champion, a title he defended for the first time at United We Stand II against Dallas Thatcher in a steel cage. COLONY folded soon after. Professional Wrestling Career (4CW) Eric, upon signing with 4 Corners Wrestling, had his debut match at South Beach Brawl. In his third match with the company, he upended Hardcore Harlow for the XTV Championship. Past a win over Lord Raab on Adrenaline, Eric defended his title for the first time against Kimitsu Zombie at Ante Up. Kimitsu defeated him for the title in the inaugural match, contested under Extreme Roulette rules, and though the title changed hands several times through the course of the evening, one such change including Eric regaining the strap, the night ended with Kimitsu winning back the championship. After a loss to Viduus Morta, Eric Donavan requested a release from his contract with 4CW due to personal matters which was granted, allowing him to leave the company on good terms. Professional Wrestling Career (Omega Academy) Invited to compete in the Omega Academy 2018 Tournament of Icons, Eric wrestled through three matches, last eliminating Joe Stanton to win the event. He joined the Tournament again in 2019, eliminated first in the final match against eventual winner Merlot Ayano. Professional Wrestling Career (PARAGON) Eric signed with Pro Wrestling PARAGON and is slated to be part of the British Ironweight Championship tournament taking place on July 13th. He made it to the final match, the last man eliminated by eventual winner DeMarcus Gresham. The two are set to face off one-on-one for the championship at Chapter 3: Shoguns & Tiger Blood. In Wrestling Finishing moves *''Dragon Fang'' (Superkick, using either leg regardless of opponent position) *''Dracophobia'' (Anaconda choke) *''Burning Venom'' (Three knee strikes followed by a modified Injection) with Tombstone *''Demon's Dirge'' (Eulogy/flying clothesline combination) *''Draconic Burial'' (Running big boot/millennium suplex combination) with Lyra LeVeux-Donavan *Black Flame Ritual' (simultaneous Dragon Fang/Braindead to a standing/kneeling opponent) *Voodoo Dragon Driver'' (powerbomb/blockbuster combination) Signature moves *''Three-Headed Dragon'' (Series of three Dragon suplexes) *''Elemental Dragon'' (German/Tiger/bridged Dragon suplex combination) *''Red Dragon Suplex'' (Capture suplex, used to counter a kick) *''Black Dragon Suplex'' (Gargoyle suplex, used to counter punches/strikes) *''Irish Hangover'' (Belly-to-belly sit-out piledriver) *''Day of the Dragon'' (Running crucifix toss, usually through a table) *''Year of the Dragon'' (Top-rope choke bomb, usually through a table) With Tombstone *''Death Bomb'' (Snap powerslam by Eric followed by Tombstone driving him onto the opponent spinebuster-style) *''Death March'' (Corner Irish whip by Tombstone followed by an aided Irish Uppercut by Eric) *''Living Nightmare'' (Reverse suplex lift into a combination powerbomb/reverse DDT) *''Crushing Fear'' (Death Valley driver by Eric followed by him flapjacking Tombstone onto the prone opponent) Standard moves *STO (chokehold, reverse) *DDT (snap, reverse) *Suplex (Northern Lights, exploder, belly-to-belly, Dragon, Tiger, German) *Snap powerslam *''Irish uppercut'' (running European uppercut) *''Irish lariat'' (short-arm clothesline) *Death Valley driver *Dragon sleeper *Swinging neckbreaker *Shoulderbreaker *Spinebuster *Facewash *Shoot kicks *Boxing-style punches *Shooting Star press *Crossface (standard, chickenwing) *Full-nelson *Bridging double-chickenwing *Tope con hilo Managers *Aurelei Donavan *Declan O'Farrell *Lyra LeVeux-Donavan Wrestlers Managed *Sentinel *Lyra LeVeux-Donavan Non-Wrestling Positions *Director of Talent Relations (FCW/wAw) *Owner and CEO (HYBRID Wrestling) Nicknames *'The Guardian' *'Irish Dragon' *'The God of War' *'The Most Charming Asshole on the Planet' Entrance themes *"Inside the Fire" by Disturbed *"Thunder Kiss '65" by Rob Zombie (w/Cole Blaze as Reign of Fire) *"I Will Fight Alone" by Firewind *"Raining Blood" by Slayer *"Dragonfly" by Shaman's Harvest *"Angels Forgive Me" by Firewind (as the Right Hand) *"Overneath the Path of Misery" by Marilyn Manson (w/Tombstone as The Dark Choir) *"Reise, Reise" by Rammstein (w/Lyra LeVeux-Donavan, Samantha Tolson & Katie Anderson as Team Dragon Suplex) Championships and Accomplishments American Championship Wrestling *ACW World Heavyweight Champion (two times) *ACW United States Champion (one time, first champion) *ACW World Tag Team Champion (one time, first champion) - with Cole Blaze *ACW Survivor Champion (one time) *ACW Specialist Champion (one time) *ACW Hall of Fame New Era Wrestling *NEWEra World Heavyweight Champion (one time) Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation *ECWF World Heavyweight Champion (two times) *ECWF World Six-Man Tag Team Champion (one time) - with Lyra LeVeux-Donavan & Samantha Tolson *ECWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2019) - with Lyra LeVeux-Donavan United Wrestling Alliance *Champion's Cup quarter-finalist Action Packed Wrestling *Survive & Conquer 2013 participant Championship Wrestling Coalition *CWC World Tag Team Champion (one time) - with Lyra LeVeux-Donavan *SCP Circle City Champion (one time) *CWC COLONY Complete Champion (one time) 4 Corners Wrestling *XTV Champion (two time) Omega Academy *2018 Tournament of Icons Winner *2019 Tournament of Icons 2nd Runner-Up Awards *2008-'09 ACW Face of the Year *2008-'09 ACW Feud of the Year (with Snake) *2008-'09 ACW Match of the Year (with Snake, no-disqualification Ironman match at ACW Trial by Honor) *2010-'11 ACW Feud of the Year (with Hyena) Category:Wrestlers